A year of Chad
by xxFrostedTeardropxx
Summary: When Sonny's mom leaves for Wisconsin. Sonny needs a place to live. Will Chad say no or yes? Channy! Multi-Chp
1. Breaking the news

_SPOV_

"Sweetheart, I'm leaving for Wisconsin for a week. I know you're going to miss me for a year." My mom cried.

"But why!!!!" I whined but an evil smirk formed on my face.

"So that means I have the hou-"

"No." she glared at me knowing what I would say.

"Then what am I gonna do and where am I gonna stay for a freaking year?" I pouted like a three year old.

"Stay at your cast mate's house. Uhh, what's her name Tanya, Tabby?"

"Tawni!" I rolled my eyes.

"And no. I can't even rehearse with her how am I gonna stay with her for one year!" I explode.

"Gosh, you get your anger from your dad." She scratched her head.

"Mom, get to the point here." I yank her back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry. Well what about Nico?" she suggested.

"No."

"Grady?"

"No."

"Zora."

"Aww hell no!"

"Chad?"

"Fuck N- Yes." I smirk and plan an evil scheme for Mr. Cocky.

"Yes? To Chad? Ha you do like him." She laughed and packed her suitcase.

"I don't like him, but I definitely can annoy him for a whole year!" I clap my hands together.

"Sonny, that's not nice." She crossed her arms.

"What?" my voice raises 2 octaves.

"Go to sleep sweetheart. It's 10 o' clock." She kissed my forehead.

"Night mom." I go to my room.

"Night!" she smiles and shuts the light.

"Plan: Annoy Mr. Cocky is now in session." I smirk and drift away in a sweet slumber.


	2. Luring Chad

_CPOV_

"For a year?"

"Mmm hmm." Sonny nodded her head.

"Hell no." I brush past her.

"So you're gonna let a young girl roam the streets of L.A looking for a house." Her eyes widened. Ugh hated when she did that I dazed in her eyes and got lost but shook my gaze away.

"No, Sonny!" I yelled. Her arms slither around my neck.

"C'mon Chaddykins. Your Sonshine's gonna be all alone." She whispered softly.

"Chaddykins? For that you're definitely not living in my house." I smirked. This is fun seeing how helpless Sonny is.

"You're having so much fun aren't you." She sent a death glare. Wow did she read my mind.

"Plenty" I whisper and leave.

"Wait! So think bout it." She smiles hopefully.

"Maybe." I smirk.

_SPOV_

"Maybe." He smirked. Maybe? Man think Sonny! Think I had to lure Chad somehow. I left for the cafeteria and sat with Nico and Tawni.

"So, I heard your mom's leaving." Nico took a sip of his smoothie.

"Yeah, I need a place to live." I sigh.

"I told you Sonny you got us." He smiled.

"I know but." I glanced at Chad and his feast at the Falls table.

"I need more." I whispered. No one heard.

"Bored already." Tawni stood up and stalked out. Suddenly a plan hatched in my brain. Maybe if I got hurt Chad would... I stood up and walked across their table. I bumped into Chad purposely and fell. I hoped I would fall on he ground but suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist and my hand somehow was on his neck. I slowly opened my eyes to sapphire eyes.

"Sonny, you have go to get over me." He laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Hmm, lemme see. You tried trip and get hurt so I could feel bad and carry you to my house. Nice Munroe." He placed me up and left. God he always made me blush. I stood their blank for a minute until.

"Sonny? Stop drooling over Chad!" Tawni shook me.

"Who would drool over Drama pants?" I laugh with my voice high.

"Uhh. You." She rolled her eyes.

"What'd you want." I sit down on the chair.

"Nothing." She flipped her hair and hummed.

"Okay.." I whisper and find that I'm the only idiot who's still sitting in the cafeteria.

"Guess like I have no choice."

"Do you Sonny? Dou you really?" a familiar voice enetered the room.

"Chad?"I get up. "What are you doin' here?" I cross my arms.

"Attitude? Really Sonny really? You better be respecting me since you're gonnna saty with me for a year." He circled me.

"Yay!!!! Thanks Chad! I lov-" I hugged him but backed away and blushed.

"Lov? Love me. Who doesn't?" he smirked and laughed hard.

"You wish Cooper." I defend myself.

"Watch it Munroe, I could always say no." he whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine. He walked out and said

"Love ya too Sonshine." I sighed in annoyance.


	3. Chad with a chance of Caring

_CPOV_

"And cut!" Tim our director yelled.

"Great job kiddo." He patted my back. I left the set and went to the parking lot. I spotted a sad brunette on the curb. Sonny?

"Sonshine?" I sat next to her.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"My mom left today. And _you! _Didn't even make your mind!" She spat.

I smiled and nodded. "Well, I think you need to convince me more." I whispered and leaned.

"Chad, if I kiss you will you let me stay?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine." She leaned and pecked me.

"A peck? What is this Disney channel?" I whined. She laughed hysterically.

"So… Chad." Her voice went up 2 octaves.

"Fine your welcome to stay at my house." I snickered.

"Fine." She smiled

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I played along.

"Not until you take me to your house.

"Kay, come." I gesture toward my beautiful Audi R8

"Wow Chad, new car?"

"Yeah Vanessa's a beauty." I gazed at my shiny car.

"Vanessa? You name your cars?" she clenched her stomach and laughed.

"You're just jealous you don't have a nice car!"

"I own a beautiful Volkswagen Beetle."

"You cannot be serious. That car is like 50 years old." I opened the door for her.

"So, it's cute!" she smiled.

"Just like you." I sighed and got in the car.

"Pardon," Crap she heard.

"Nothing." I quickly started the car and rove in utter silence. I saw the wind blowing her beautiful wavy hair. She seemed so cute. Stupid cute. Gosh one year with her. Wonder how we're gonna turn out in a year.

"Chad?"

"Mmm hmm." I gestured her to go on.

"You live wi-"

"Alone." I said coldly. I didn't wanna share my past or even think of it.

"Oh." She stared back at the window.

"Parents?"

"Dead." I say harshly and notice Sonny tearing up.

"Sonny?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I smile.

"Oh look we're here." She looks at the Mansion and cooes.

"Oh my Chad." She looked at me.

"Really Sonny really? Oh my Chad?" I laugh hard. She blushed and got out.

She skipped to the house like a three year old. Man was I really falling for a girl from Chuckle City?

I open the door and let Sonny come in.

"Are you sure you live here?" she questioned.

"Gosh Sonny it's not that great."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay it's great." I smiled.

"Come I'll show you where to stay." I grabbed her hand and led her to my guest room which was right across my room.

"Wow." She let out a gasp.

"Here you go." I open the door. She stepped in and stared in awe.

"I feel like a princess! And look it's yellow my favorite color!" she squeals.

"Thanks Chad, I really owe you." She looked at me with a sincere smile.

"Don't get use to it Munroe." I snicker and leave her to change.


	4. Make a Wish

_SPOV_

Chad left me to change. I was so happy. Oh and so will be Chad when I get to annoy the hell outta him. I quickly change in my black shorts and yellow tank top. I put my hair in a ponytail and lay on the comfy bed.

"Ugh, I'm not tired!" I groan and turn to my right.

"Knock knock." Chad knocks.

"Yes."

"I can't sleep." Aww he's so cute. Wait cute? Ugh.

"Come in Chaddykins." I sit up and laugh.

"Stop calling me Chaddykins!" he whined and sat beside me.

"You know you like it." I smirked.

"Whatever. Whoa Munroe, never saw you in such clothes." He smirked. Perv.

"Eww, Chad you're such a perv!" I throw the pillow at him.

"How?" he laughed. I tackle him and hit him with a pillow.

"Sonny!" he laughed. He grabbed my wrists and I noticed that I was on top of him and our faces inches apart.

"Sorry." I get up and blush. I look at the feathers in the room. We made such a mess.

"Wanna go do something?" he asked.

"Sure, show me around." I suggest.

"Kay. Let's start with the kitchen." We go down huge stairs that are marble and beautiful. The kitchen is large and has like 25 maids working.

"Whoa!"

"It's just a kitchen Munroe." He laughs.

"You know, I love to cook and bake." I squeal.

"One thing I hate." He whispers in disgust. We went to the den and there was a huge plasma screen T.V with white comfy sofa and a brown rug from Italy.

"Gosh!" I sighed.

"Wanna go to the pool?" he smiles.

"Mmm hmm." I smile excitedly.

"C'mon." We went to the beautiful pool that had a huge bridge on it and was almost 6o ft wide.

"Oh my god! Can I swim?" I jump up and down.

"Sure." He smirks. I ran to the pool but two arms held me back. God Chad! Ugh. I was suppose to annoy him and here he is annoying me.

"Chad! Let go!" I screech.

"Nuh uh." He picks me up bridal style and leads me to the pool.

"Oh don't even think bout it!" I smack his chest.

"But I did." He let go of me and catched me back. I gasped.

"Chad!" I cried.

"Sonny!" he mimicked.

"Here, let's continue." We went back up the stairs.

"Uhh Chad?" I blush.

"What?" he sighs.

"You're still carrying me." I smile.

"Oh, sorry. You're so light I felt like I was holding air." He joked. I laughed.

"And the final piece to my Mansion is.."

"Ta da!" there was a huge balcony which had a full view of the sky and the city. Everything was perfect and lit up.

"Hey look a shooting star!" he smiled

"Make a wish." We closed our eyes. I wished for Chad? Chad? Man this will be a hard year. We opened our eyes.

"Sonny I'm going to take a shower." He said nervously.

"M'kay. I'll just go to sleep." I smile sadly. Man I wanted to spend more time.


	5. Chad Dylan Cooper's secret

_SPOV_

After Chad left I crawled into bed.

"Man was I thirsty." I whispered. I got up and roamed around until I came across a pink door that looked like a girl's room. I turn the knob and peek in. The room was pink and purple with a huge bed with So Random! Sheets. And my poster? Oh my god. I walked in a spotted a diary. I opened it and it read,

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was great! Me and Chaddykins went for ice cream and to see the Check it out girls movie! I love my big bro! He's so cute a cuddly. Guess what, I think he has a crush on Sonny Munroe! Yikes. I think my biggest dream would be for them to get married and be together! Sweet. I know I won't make it in time though, since the doc says I have three more months, I'll miss my Chaddykins. Hope I get to meet Sonny before I die.._

_Yours truly, _

_Allison Cooper_

Oh my. I cried like a baby. She liked So Random so much and shared the same name as me. I feel so guilty somehow. I wiped the tears away and roam around more. I saw her pictures of me. Pictures of Chad holding her when she was a baby. I smiled. I saw a post it. It read.

"_Chaddykins calls me his Sonshine!"_

_8/22/09_

"Sonny?" Chad's voice echoed. Man he would be mad. I turn to see him. His eyes darkened.

"Why are you here?" he said coldly.

"Funny story I was roaming around and saw this room you never showed me." I rambled on.

"So, you know then.." he trailed off.

"Yeah.. I'm sorry. How old was she?" I smiled sadly. He sat down.

"Nine." He lowered his head.

"She admired me." I choked out.

"Yeah, called her Sonshine." He smiled.

"She was sick?"

"Cancer." He finished.

"I'm sorry for making you emoti-"

"Hey, don't be Chad. You've been through so much. I've gained respect for you." I smiled and raised his head. He smiled.

"She also used to call you Chaddykins." I laughed lightning up the mood.

"Yeah. I was her everything and she was mine." He laughed. I took the diary and handed it to him.

"Read it, I cried." I stated. He took it and widened his eyes.

"I never read her diary, but this is so sweet. Hate the fact that she liked you more." His ego returned. I laughed and got up.

"C'mon let's go." I suggest.

"Yeah, it's late." He smiled.

"Night." I return to my palace room.

"Night Sonshine." He went in his room.


	6. A night to Remember

_NPOV_

"No. No!" Sonny tossed and turned in her sleep clutching on her pillow.

"Chad. Don't go!" Sonny sat up and trembled.

_SPOV_

I sat up in fear. Remembering the events of the horrible nightmare.

"Just forget about it." I repeatedly whispered to myself. I wonder if Chad is awake? I try to go back to sleep but I couldn't. That nightmare shook me. I slowly tip toed to the door and creaked it open. I lend my ear to Chad's door and heard.

"The greatest actor of our generation is CDC…." He snored. I rolled my eyes and opened his door. The sight was hysterical. Chad Dylan Cooper in Cookie Monster pajamas holding a Cookie Monster doll in his arms. I crack up but hold my mouth. I sigh when he didn't wake up. I layed by his side.

"Chaddy?" I whisper and shake his arm.

"Hmm Vanessa Hudgens?" he snores.

"Chaddy I'm scared and….. and I can't sleep." I whisper with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Aww then.. sleep here.. Vanessa.." his voice lowered in his sleep.

"Thanks. And Chad I'm not Vaness- whatever." I smile and cuddle on the bed. Thank god his bed is big enough. I slowly slowly fell asleep in his arms.

_CPOV_

I was awoke, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I groaned and turned to my side and it smelled like, Sonny? I open my eyes and see Sonny cuddled next to me sleeping like an angel. Aww she looks so- Wait why is she here.

"Chad! Chad!!! No don't go in there." She mumbled terrified. Okaay, I try to escape but Sonny held my shirt and cried. Great my pajamas!

"Sonny!" I yell and shake her off of me.

"Chad! Oh my god! You didn't die!" she sighed and cupped my face.

"Duh! I'm CDC." I smirked.

"Uhh, why did I die?"

"I had a terrible dream! You died an-"

"Why are you here?" I cut her off. She blushed and spoke up.

"I couldn't sleep."

"You're falling for me. You had the dream." I snickered.

"Chad, you died in the dream." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah." I realize.

"Anyways why are you wearing a Cookie Monster pajamas and holding a doll?" she smirked and crossed her arms.

"Cause, Cookie Monster is cool." I pouted.

"Awww how stupid." She laughs.

"Hey! Cookie Monster is a better actor than you."

"Well, I bet he's smarter than you." She snapped.

"So? He looks better than you."

"Oh really?" she crossed her arms.

"Yes, really." I smile

"Oh you're so getting it!" she tackles me on the floor and slaps me on my chest.

"Ouch!" I yell.

"What happened Chaddy? You had so much pride." She laughed and continued toturing me.

"Don't make me throw you out." I spat.

"Yeah right!" she yelled and got off me.

"Get up lazy ass!"

"Is Miss Munroe cursing?" I smirked and chuckled. She stepped over me. Ouch!

"Shit! It's 11:30!" she yelled. Causing me to flip back up and glance at the time.

"You see what you did!" I spat.

"Oh so I did this?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"You tackled me so I'm assuming it's you." I cross my arms.

"Okay whatever just go and get dressed!" she stomped back to her room.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Oh Sonny? Is this a good shirt."

"Oh it's so good." She laughed.

_SPOV_

After our famous argument I quickly went over my clothes and wore my cute purple top with light blue skinny jeans. I took my black boots with heels and my black Loius Vuitton bag. (A/N here's the link . )

"Chad! I'm ready." I wait out in the hall.

"Two more seconds." He yelled. I went to grab breakfast from the kitchen. I'll make and egg and bacon sandwich. I quickly prepare a suitable breakfast for the both of us. Chad ran down the stairs and looked at me as if I was an alien.

"Here breakfast." I smile cheerfully.

"Sonny, you could've asked the maids." He sighed.

"No, I told you I love cooking!" I cheered. He grabbed the sandwich and ate quickly.

"Thanks." He smiled his breath taking smile.

"No problem." I clean up and we stalked out.

He went in his black convertible. To tell ya the truth I preferred the yellow Lamborghini.

"Earth to Sonny?" he shook me off his gaze.

"Oh, Chad I wanna go in the yellow Lamborghini." I whined like a child.

"No! This is more sophisticated." He smiled.

"Bt that one is faster."

"Ooh I like a girl who knows about cars." he winked

"Chad!" I whined.

"Fine!" he got out of the convertible and got into the Lamborghini.

"Gosh you and yellow!" he muttered. I smiled and gazed into the sky.

"So beautiful." I whispered.

"Yes I am." He smiled and started to drive.

"Not you." I rolled my eyes. "The sky." I sigh.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have it's own show." He explained. I laughed hysterically.

"Didn't know Drama Pants had a sense of humor." I chuckled.

"Anyone can be funny." He glanced at me.

"Oh so being a comedian is easy?" I cross my arms. Uh oh here we go and start the daily fight. _You started it! _The stupid voice in my head reminded me.

"Yup." He smirked hoping it would annoy me and it did.

"Jerk." I coughed out.

"Diva." He mimicked.

"I'm so not a diva!"

"Really Sonny? Really?" he questioned.

"Would ya stop already!" I exploded.

"Someone's on their monthly-"

"Shut up!" I spat and end the conversation. We both sighed when we saw Condor studios. Finally. He parked and we got out.

"Bye. Love ya." He smiled waiting for me to reply. I didn't and left a sad Chad.

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are so cute! Luv ya!!! **


	7. Sonny VS Portlyn

_CPOV_

"Hey whats up?" I greet my cast mates and grab a logan berry smoothie.

Portlyn got up. "Why are you late? You missed an hour of rehearsals!" Portlyn snapped.

"Sorry, Port. It's just that Sonn-"

"Sonny? Should I remind you that we're going out." She stated and left.

"Dude, seriously you should really spend time with Port." Trevor took a sip of his smoothie. I totally forgot bout her.

"Chad, we need to rehearse lines." Chloe barged on set and grabbed a script.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled but kept thinking of how Portlyn was.

After rehearsals I went out to find Port.

"You're just a low smalltown girl who has a stupid perky attitude and stealing my Chad. Damn bitch." I heard Port say. I saw Portlyn and Sonny in the hallway. Why was she yelling at Sonny.

"Look at you. You look like a fucking whore in your clothes." Sonny snapped. I went up to the two.

"Chad! She called me a whore!" she hugged me. I looked at Sonny. She was furious.

"Chad, tell your little girlfriend to cut the crap and leave me alone."

"Oh so you think Chad will listen to you?"

"Oh I know so, right Chad?" Sonny glared at me. Man she's so cute!!! I mean no she's not.

"Uh-hh I'll leave?" I scratched my neck and left. Donny tugged my arm.

"Oh no, you're staying." She looked up at me.

"Port, Sonny's right leave her alone. We don't associate with Randoms." I could see the hurt through Sonny's eyes.

"Okay Chaddykins." She stole Sonny's nickname. Tammy walked and saw Port.

"Eww security! There's whore on the loose." Blondie laughed.

"Tabby shut up! Both of you! No, all of you! You guys are acting like retards!" I yell causing all of them to back away.

"And Sonny, I am very disappointed in you." I said in a fatherly tone. Port smirked.

"Oh no, don't think you got away with it Portlyn." I glare at her.

"Well I did!" Blondie flipped her hair and left. Sonny stomped away.

_SPOV_

I clenched my fists. Ugh I wanted to kill that Portyln! I slam my dressing room door and sat on my couch. I really couldn't blame Chad, he can't choose between me or his girlfriend. _Someone's jealous!_ A voice taunted me.

"No I'm not!" I shook the thoughts away.

"Hey Sonny." Tawn slipped into the room.

"Hey." I sigh.

"What happened? Still upset about that whore?" Tawni laughs.

"Yeah, why would Chad fall for her?" I whispered. Tawni catched it.

"Girl, are you falling for him?" Tawni got up from her vanity.

"No pffft girl." My voice went up two octaves. Hated that habit!  
"Sonny, seriously." She looked at me.

"I dunno." I sighed in defeat.

"One minute he's prince charming and the next he's a jerk." I said truthfully.

"Well I'll play matchmaker!" Tawni squealed.

"Uh, no thanks." I smile.

"C'mon!"

Moo.

"One sec." I signal Tawni.

"Hello?"

"Sonny, I'm done with rehearsals are you?" he asked. He sounded glum.

"Well, they don't need me in this week's sketch so yeah I'm off this whole week." I laugh.

"Yes!" Tawni squeals. I roll my eyes.

"Great, so let's go home."

"M'kay, meet you at the lot." I hung up.

"Bye Tawn." I hug her and leave.

"Bye!" she smiles.

I quickly run through the halls but unexpectedly bump into Portlyn. Argh!

"Bitch."

"Whore." I say in disgust.

"You're the one who's living with him. God knows what you two be doing." Portlyn rolls her eyes and left.

"God, Chad what do you see in her." I mutter. I spotted Chad's car in the lot and rush there. I sat in but noticed Chad upset. I shook him out of his thoughts.

"Chad? You okay?" I asked concerned.

"Hmm, yeah. He started the car and drove off. We sat there in silence until.

"Sonny?" he looked at me. "Am I a bad boyfriend?" he looked at me with those puppy eyes. Aww well to Portlyn yes but I don't think he's that bad. He treats me better than her.

I smile. "No, unless you're with whore."

"Whore?" he laughs.

"Oh, Portlyn." I remind him.

"Why are you laughing? Shouldn't you be defending you girl?" I smirk.

"Nah use to be my girl." He saddened.

"Ohh, you broke up?"

"Yeah she dumped me." He lowered his gaze but burst out laughing.

"Are you high?" I laugh.

"No. I'm such an idiot for being her boyfriend."

"Uhh duh!" I rolled my eyes.

"Wonder who to date next." He thought.

"You should wait for the perfect girl." I sigh.

"How will I know who she is?" he questioned.

"You'll know." I smirked.

"Well that helps a lot." He spat. We arrived at the house and came in.

"You hungry?" I ask as he plopped on the couch.

"Starved." He exclaims.

"Go freshen up and I'll prepare dinner." I smile like an ideal wife.

"Okay wifey." He smirks.

"Mario, pass me the chicken." I asked the chef to help me out and we both prepared a great meal for Chaddy.

"Great job guys." I dismiss the chefs.

"Cool what're we having?" he came down with his hair wet. It looked so cute on him. I gazed at his hair.

"Sonny? Sonny!" he shook me off.

"Oh right! Chicken Parmesan with salad and breadsticks." I smile proud of what I made.

"Yum." He munched away.

"Sonny, you're good." He ate his food.

"Thanks."

"You gonna eat?" he asked.

"Nah I'm taking a shower." I went up to the bathroom.


	8. Revenge of Portlyn

_CPOV_

After eating I went upstairs to my room.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you!" Sonny sand from the shower. Man she sounded so beautiful. Am I really falling for her. Gosh this is hard and she's taking it so easy. I can't let her think that I'm falling for her.

"You belong with me-e-e" she laughed and I heard a thump. Is she okay?"

"Ouch!"

"Sonny? Are ya dead." I laugh.

"I can hear you!" she screamed. Shit.

"Oh man! Chaddykins?" I could hear her pout.

"Yes wifey." I played along.

"I forgot my towel." She chuckled nervously. I sighed.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" I laughed.

"Give it to me!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay don't panic." I got up and went to her room. I scanned for her towel.

"Which one yellow or blu-"

"Yellow." I sighed. I went and closed my eyes. I turned the knob but it was locked.

"Sonny, it's locked." I tell her.

"Oh just a minute." She chuckled nervousely. I opened the door and steam filled my face.

"Here ya go." I reach out the towel waiting for Sonny to take it.

"Thanks hubby." She laughed. I close the door and sit back down on my bead. I check my email and go to Oceanup.

_Latest Update: Sonny and Chad living in the same house? _

I clench my fists. Man damn paparazzi. There's a video too. And Portlyn's in it.

"_Well Sonny and Chad are officially living together. Chad Dylan Cooper was going out with me and living with her! How disgusting. They probably slept together too!" _

She fake cried. Not only has she ruined our reputation. She lied as well! I grabbed my coat and ran through the halls.

"Chad? Chad what happened?" she yelled after me.

I ignored her and drove off in the night.

_SPOV_

What just happened? Chad looked so hurt. I went in his room and found his labtop lying there. I sat down and saw Portlyn's comments about us. Oh my god! So that's why.. I got up and combed my hair. I was so angry. I quickly texted Chad.

_**Sonny- Chad where are you?**_

I waited for his reply. I looked at the time. 8:45. I started to worry. My pulse speeded up. Was he okay? Gosh I'm caring too much. Maybe Tawni would know, she was still at the studio.

I dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Tawni!"

"Man I picked up the wrong phone."

"Look Tawni, is Chad there in the studio?" I panicked.

"Yeah he came here with such attitude."

"Okay bye." I hung up and rushed outside.

"Uhh I need a car." I worried.

I glanced at his Lamborghini.

"Don't mind if I do." I quickly get in and drive off to the studio. Stupid Chad. He drives off in such a hurry. Finally I parked in the lot and went in the studio.


	9. Wrath of Chad

_CPOV_

"Are you fucking crazy!"

"Do you have any idea what you did to me and Sonny?" I yell at Portlyn. She walks away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" I grab her wrist.

"Chad lemme go! You're hurting me." She tried to pull away.

"Let her go!" Trevor demanded.

"Trevor get outs my face." I glare at him.

"Chad! Chad where are you?!" A familiar voice caught up to me.

"Sonny?"

"Chad, there you are." She said out of breath.

"Go home. I'll come in a few." I said as nicely as possible.

"Go and take your dirty tramp." Trevor muttered.

"What?"

"Ya heard me." I saw Sonny and she was hurt.

"Come on babe." Trevor put his hand around Port.

"Fuck you!" I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. I went in a punched him some more.

"Chad! Let go of him!" Sonny yelled.

"AHHHH! Trevor!" Portlyn screamed. Trevor was bruised. That fag couldn't even fight!My knuckle were white and I was still angry.

"Chad! Leave." Sonny pulled me out of the set.

"Chad!" she hugged me and cried.

"I was so worried. I'm so sorry because me al-"

"No. Don't blame yourself." I wiped her tears with my thumb.

"Bu-"

"Shh." I smiled and we walked out hand in hand.

**Whoa talk about drama. Chad's too nice I need to change that ;) Sorry for a short Chp! don't kill me. Thanks for reading! Luv ya **


	10. Birthday Confessions

_SPOV- 7 days later_

Everything seems fine now. Chad has relaxed and we're finally getting along. Portlyn got fired and Tawni is bugging me on how great her new boyfriend is. I'm making a special cake for Chad! It's his birthday so.. I wanted to make it special.

"Can't wait to see the look on his face!" I squeal.

"I be he'll be happy dear," Brenda assures me and leaves me to my baking. I heard the door bell and I quickly went to make sure I looked flawless. I ran and opened it.

"Happy Birthday Chaddykins!" I hug him but he brushes past me in rage. What was wrong?

"Chad? Wha-"

"Leave me alone!" he yells harshly. God, I could've sworn he was cheery this morning!

"Bu-" I stop myself. I guess he'll cheer up later. I hope..

_CPOV_

I ran upstairs to my room and lied down on my bed. Ratings are down and my director is doubting my capabilities! I rub my temples and hear a knock on the door. Sonny.

"Chaddy?" she asks sweetly.

"I'm not in the mood." I grumble.

"Bur I made yo-"

"Look, I don't care Sonny!" I yell I could hear her sniff.

"Fine! I'm tired of you and your anger!" she cried and slammed her door. Man I felt bad. I went to the kitchen and saw a cake. I crept next to it and it read

_Happy 21 birthday Chaddykins! You're finally able to drink!_

I smiled. Gosh she did so much. I took two slices and went up to her room.

"Sonny?"

"Go away asshole!" she cried. I laughed at her stupid cuteness.

"I'm sawy." I pouted.

"Too bad!" she yelled.

"Please?" I charm her hoping she would fall for it.

"Fine come in." ha she fell for it. I slowly walked in.

"Hey there shawty." I joke.

"Why'd you yell at me?" she choked.

"Sorry, I was kind of stressed out." I rub my neck.

"Kind of?" she smiled a broken smile.

"Fine a lot." I wipe her tears.

"You could've told me. Isn't that what frenemies do?" she pouted. Her chocolate eyes shined so beautifully in the moonlight.

"I didn't wanna ruin your day. Plus CDC doesn't admit his feelings." I popped my collar. She laughed.

"Well want some cake?" I gave her cake.

"Wait I'll get a candle!" she got up and got a candle.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to my Chaddy! Happy birthday to you." She sang beautifully.

"Best birthday ever." I take a bite of tha cake and I wanted to melt in it.

"Wow this is good." I savor the cake. She blushed.

"Thanks." She whispered. We stopped eating and went out to the balcony. We stood there hand in hand watching the stars.

"Chad?" Sonny placed her head on my shoulder. I smirked.

"Hmm."

"I think I-I." she stuttered and looked up at me. Was she gonna say it?  
"Think what?" I gaze at her chocolaty eyes.

"I-I lo-ve y-you." She stuttered but then blushed.

"I love ya too Sonshine. I'vve always did." We leaned in and bam! Firecrackers went off. She kissed back passionately. Both of us were lost and forgot about everything. I grabbed her waist tighter and she tightened her grip on my neck. We pulled away gasping for air.

"Wow." She breathed.

"Wow is right. I smirk.

"You know why I came here?" she smiled.

"Why?" I caressed her soft cheeks.

"To annoy you." She giggled.

"I knew it." I laughed.

"So are we together?" she smiled.

"Unless you want us to be to-" She cut me off with a breath-taking kiss. She pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" she whisperes seductively. Oh that was so hot. I nod like an idiot with a huge smile on my face. She giggles.

"Don't dream of me." She walks away and laughs.

"Whoa." I breathed. I jumped on my bed.

_NPOV_

Both lovebirds were restless. They both sighed and said

"I just made out with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I just made out with Sonny Munroe."


	11. Chad's sweet side

**Here's chapter 11 =D oh just to point out NPOV is no point of view like third person **

_SPOV_

"Rise and shine beautiful." I heard a laugh. Ugh I turned to my right and put a pillow on my head.

"Sonshine?"

"Ugh, Chad." I sat up and grumbled.

"Hey, don't use that tone with me young lady!" he scolded which made me laugh. He was holding a tray of breakfast with chocolate chip pancakes, coffee and a red rose.

"What's this?" I ask sweetly.

"Breakfast in bed."

"I thought CDC doesn't cook." I mimicked his tone.

"Just for you he does." He smiled and placed the tray on my lap.

"I made it myself, but Brenda helped. Me." He rubbed his neck.

"Awww that's so sweet Chad!" I blushed and he spoon fed me.

"Chad, you're pampering me too much." I took a bite.

"Don't get use to it." He laughed.

"Since we don't have rehearsals today what do you wanna do." I placed the tray on the table.

"Hmm, a date perhaps?" he reached out his hand for me to take.

"Sure." I took his hand.

"Fine. We'll go at six."

"Fine. I have to shop though."

"Good here's my credit card."

"Goo- Whoa I can't take this from you." I scolded.

"Oh yes you can." He smiled.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

We fought but then I gave up.

"Fine. Only for today!" I groaned.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" I smirked.

"Oh, we're so good." We leaned in but we're separated by Brenda.

"Ahem." Brenda cleared her throat. She analyzed us and shook her head. I was in my tank top and shorts and Chad's hair was ruffled and his shirt was slightly unbuttoned. It did look wrong.

"It's not what you think." I pulled away and blushed.

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

"Anyways." I laughed.

"Where were we?" Chad smiled and leaned in again. I placed my finger on his lip.

"Not now." I whispered and left for the bathroom.

"Sonny!" he whined.

"Chad!" I mimicked his tone.

"No fair." He groaned.

I took a shower and came out to see Chad singing in his mirror with a comb.

"Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A" he sang. I burst into laughter and he turned and glared.

"Hannah Montana? Really Chad? Really?" I said in between my laughter.

"So? It was stuck in my head." He made up an excuse."

"Stop it you're killing me!" I laughed.

"Yeah now I am!" he chased after me. I ran down the huge steps and hid behind the giant column. I heard his footsteps coming closer. I closed my eyes.

"Found you." He whispered and leaned. I quickly ran and Chad leaned in to kiss the column.

"Sonny!" he yelled furious.

"Haha!" I laughed and ran to the pool. He followed me and grabbed my waist.

"Gotcha." He laughed.

"Chad!"

"Sonny!" He picked me up and threw me in the water. It was so cold.

"Chad I just took a shower!" I whined. Then an idea ringed in my head. I pretended to drown.

"Ahh Chad!" I yelled. Who said I can't act?

"Sonshine!" he jumped into the pool. I "fainted" and he picked me p and placed me on the side of the pool.

"Sonny? Sonny?" he caressed my cheeks. He leaned to do CPR andhis lips brushed mine. My eyes widened but I kissed back. His lips were irresistible.

"I'm not stupid Sonny." He said in between our kiss. We pulled away and he picked me up and plopped me into the couch.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked as I flipped through the channels.

"There's some movies in the shelf." He said and plopped on the couch next to me.

"Kay." I smiled and went to the shelf. My fingers brushed past movies until a very familiar movie caught my eye.

"Chad?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah."

"Why is So Random! Dvd here?" I laughed.

"Uhh-h wh-at?" he stuttered and grabbed it from me.

"Chad." I asked sternly.

"Ever since you came on So Random! I only watched y-you." He blushed and looked down.

"Aww, you had a crush on me?" I placed my hand near my heart.

"S-So did you!" he defended.

"Yeah but you should know that already." I went back to look for movies.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah." I snort. My eyes caught Titanic.

"Wait, Titanic?" I smiled. He groaned.

"What? Oh yeah." He lowered his head.

"Lemme guess." I put my finger on my head.

"You watched it because of Kate Winslet." I laughed.

"Duh! And you watched it because of Leonardo Dicaprio?" he laughed.

"Duh! He's hot." I winked. Chad turned red with jealousy.

"Hey, I'm your hubby and I don't want you to be looking at other men." He scolded.

"Woops." I joked. We played the movie and I rested my shoulder on his.


	12. Time Pass

_CPOV_

The movie was reaching to it's climax. Sonny sniffled every second. God so annoying I mean it isn't that sad! Who care he dies Woo! Now you can get other men! I laughed at the thought.

"Chad. Need a tissue?" she offered. I couldn't resist she was so stupid cute!

"Nah, I think I cried enough." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up." She threw the tissue at me and stared at the TV screen. Her head slowly leaned into my chest. Her eyes were closing slightly and before you knew it she was sleeping like an angel. I shut the T.V off and picked her up slowly. I placed her on her bed and covered a blanket on her. I kissed her cheeks and went off to bed.

_SPOV_

I tossed to the other side and groaned when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I groaned in frustration.

"Hey sweetie!" my mom cheerfully said.

"You called?"

"Oh, I'm coming back! Aren't you excited? Everything's okay in Wisconsin now so I'm coming back today!" she explained.

"Yay!" I fake cheered. I liked it here. It was nice being with Chad. I'll miss him.

"Hey mom, gotta go call you later." I rushed.

"Bye!"

I quickly got out of bed and noticed Chad awake and sitting on the couch.

"Uhh I got bad news." I broke it to him.

"What?" he got up concerned.

"Well….. my mom is coming tomorrow." I didn't look him in the eyes.

"Isn't that good?" he smiled unsure. I laughed at his unawareness.

"Yeah… but I wanted to spend more time with you." I blushed. He smirked and glanced at me.

"No worries, I'll always be here for you." He smiled.

"Oh Sonny."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking to announce our relationship." He grabbed an apple and sat.

"Sure."

"Great then. Oh and Blondie woke me up saying that they need you back on set." He explained.

"Oh, okay." I said plainly.

"Need a ride?" he winked.

"Nah, I wanna drive." I left for the bathroom.

"Man!" he whined. I quickly got dressed and left outside to see Chad in his convertible.

"Really Chad? Really?" I laughed and got in the car. He drove me there and I pecked him on the lips and said goodbye.

"Hey Tawn."

"Don't talk to me!" she yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Chad are going out and you never told me!" she cried and I sighed.

"I'm sorry!" I hugged her but she pulled away and screamed

"My bubble!" she gestured.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"So how was it?" she screeched excitedly.

"How was what?" I blushed and turned away.

"You know living with him" she laughed.

"Great we had lots of fun!"

"What type of fun?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ewww not like that Tawni!" I screeched.

"Haha! Sure." She sang. I rolled my eyes.

"So, how's your love life?" I quickly got dressed.

"Got nothing." She sighed and applied lipstick.

"Oh." I whispered. I glanced at Tween Weekly's new magazine. It said _Latest Update: Channy is America's favorite tween couple. _

"What?" I laughed at the thought.

"I know my face isn't on the front cover!" Tawni cried.

"No, not that." I exasperated. "This Channy thing. What's Channy?" I asked stupidly.

"Uhh, are you that stupid?" she cracked up.

"Shut up." I crossed my arms.

"Your guys couple name!" she clapped her hands together.

"Cha from Chad. And nny from So-nny." She explained and I burst into laughter.

"Man our name is so retarded." I clutched my stomach.

"Not only your names you guys are retarted as well." She laughed louder. I stopped and left for rehearsels.

"Munroe." Chad stated.

"I'm your girlfriend Chad!" I complained.

"Oh, sorry. Sonshine come here." He walked toward his dressing room.

"What, I have rehear-"

His soft lips come in contact with mine. We stood there in total bliss forgetting everything and most importantly crossing limits. He closed the door and we went to the couch. He sent a trail of kisses down my neck and caressed my neck.

"Chad."

"Hmm."

"I love you."

"Me too." He kissed me again and once again we were lost, in each others arms. I got up and straightened my hair out.

"What was that for?" I smirked.

"Well, take it as a goodbye gift." He said blankly.

"I don't understand." My smirk vanished.

"Sonny, we shouldn't be together."

"W-What Bu-t you said that y-you were gonna m-ake our relationsh-ip off-icial." I choked out.

"That was just for fun."

"Fun?" I clenched my fists.

"So, spending time with me, making me your girlfriend was just for time pass and fun."

"Sonn-"

"No. Just don't! You filthy player! How could you toy with my emotions. One minute im queen and the other I'm shit! I feel so used. I actually thought you changed!" I cried his expression changed he was guilty.

"I dreamt of living with you! So you're saying you showed those false dreams for nothing." I sobbed and my hand raised and slapped his face. He stood there regretting. I brushed past him and went to Tawni.

"You missed two hours of rehears- Sonny?" she stood there concerned. I hugged her and sobbed. She rubbed my back and gently said.

"Sonny? What ha-"

"That jerk broke up with m-me." I choked out those words.

"He- W-What." She swallowed.

"H-He s-said I was jus-t for f-fun!" I cried harder trying to believe what happened.

"I'm so sorry." Was all she could say.

**I know you guys are gonna hate me for adding this twist to the story, but I promise there will be Channy! Go ahead and leave reviews god or bad =D**


	13. James?

**Okay I have to thank all of you for supporting me! =D **

**Especially Jenny129, Sakuita, ****RaNdOm GiRl 2014****, and misswierd101. You guys rock!!**

**And Bleeding Love isn't a sequel although it would have been cool but it isn't. =] Sorry this chap is boring. **

_SPOV_

Moo.

"He-llo?" I choked out.

"Sonny? Sweetie I'm at the airport."

"I'm co-ming." I wiped my tears and went to pick up my confused mother.

"Tawn, I'm sorry I have to go and pick up my mo-"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Thanks."

I left and rushed into my car. I saw a three named jerk with another girl in his car. After everything I said he still would do that.

"Whatever." I whispered and drove in frustration.

I clutched the wheel tighter after thinking of every memory we spent together. I saw my mom at the airport. She looked so happy. Time to put a fake smile on.

"Hey Sweetie!" she hugged.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked.

"Dear, were you crying on the phone?" she worried.

"Oh, no! Pfft." My voice raised up.

"Sonny." She said sternly.

"Yeah." I broke into tears and hugged her.

"Aww, what happened!" she stroked my hair.

"Cha-d." I swallowed.

"What's he do?" we got into the car and I told her everything that jerk did to me.

"I'm sorry honey." She patted my head.

"No. I'll forget about him." I lied. I knew I couldn't but I will try. We reached home.

Moo.

"Hello?"

"Sonny." His voice rang.

"Don't hang up!" he stopped. I couldn't talk.

"Look, forget about me, I was a mistake."

"You think it's easy?" I questioned.

"No. Forgetting you isn't as well." He whispered.

"Well then, why'd you call?" I held back tears.

"Can we be friends?"

"Uh no."

"C'mon please!" he whined.

"It won't be the same."

"Why?"

"Uhh I'll hate you more cause of what you did to me!" I fumed.

"Fine. Just think bout it." He hung up.

"Who was it?" my mom asked.

"Oh, Chad." I lowered my gaze.

"What'd he want?"

"To be friends."

"What!" she laughed.

"After all that."

"Yup." I sighed. I decided to go to bed and hope that sleep will make me escape from his thoughts.

_CPOV_

I didn't mean to hurt her. She knew what type of person I was. I still love her. I had to do it. Why? Cause.

_Flashback_

"_Chad." James came up to me._

"_What?" I asked annoyed._

"_Look man, you stay away from her."_

"_From who?" _

"_Sonny."_

"_Why?" I asked angry._

"_She's mine." He fumed._

"_What makes you think that?" _

"_Look, break up with her and everything will be okay." He explained._

"_No."_

"_Or else."_

"_Else what?"_

"_I'm James Conroy. I can do anything to her." He whispered._

"_Anything." He left. Was I really scared of him? No. But he did have a history of torturing girls._

_End of Flashback_

I would never do that to Sonny. Only an ass would. She changed me. My phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"It's James."

"What do you want?" I groan.

"You broke up with her?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Good."

"Bye retard." I hung up in frustration.


	14. CDC is Scared?

_SPOV_

I walked down the halls and bumped into the person I didn't want to see. Chad.

"Sorry." He gently said.

"Too late." I huffed and left. Something warm grabbed my wrist.

"I love you." He whispered. I didn't know what to do. Was he joking again?

"Oh really?" I fumed.

"Son-"

"Who was that girl?" I rubbed my temples.

"Wha-"

"You know exactly who." I came close. "Yesterday when I was leaving I saw you with a blonde girl in the car." I stated.

"She's my-"

"Girlfriend?" I finished for him.

"No."

"Hmmm, you're gonna dump her too and get another girl. Right?" hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Would you let me fini-"

"Disgusting." I said in pure disgust and left. I tried to calm myself down and focus on the new sketch but my mind was just focused on Chad and that girl. I didn't want her to get played.

"Sonny?" Tawni shook me.

"Oh sorry."

"Why don't you take a day off kiddo?" Marshall suggested.

"No. I need to get my mind focused." I smiled.

"You sure?" Tawni asked in a concerned voice.

"100 percent!" I cheered.

_ZPOV_

I was crawling on the vents when I came across Chad's room. I opened and saw Chad in the mirror sulking. Poor guy. I know everything that happened. That James ruined everything.

"Lemme guess. James?" I asked.

"Ho-w how do you know?" he got up concerned.

"Is CDC really afraid of James Conroy? The bastard who doesn't even have his own TV show?" I laughed.

"No. But I'm afraid if.." he stopped.

"If?"

"If he does anything to Sonny."

"That makes no sense." I stated clearly.

"What?" he defended.

"Sonny isn't a child. She knows James by no-"

"Sonny forgives anyone." He sighed.

"Did she forgive you?" I smirked.

"N-No."

"Then. I don't see what the problem is. The only problem I see is that you. CDC are afraid to lose Sonny."

"You know for an 11 year old you're pretty smart." He sighed in defeat.

"No, you're just plain stupid."

"Look, I got carried away." He sulked.

"I think I have a plan."

"Plan?" his eyes widened.

"Mmm hmm."

_SPOV_

"Okay, love ya too Tawn!" I smiled and left to the parking lot. My car wasn't there.

"Shit my car!" I quickly went up to the security guards and asked.

"Excuse me, my car was parked right over there."

"Sorry, ma'am I don't know what happened."

"What!" I fumed and left to call my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom I need a ride."

"Why what happened to your car?" she asked.

"I dunno."

"I can't im on my overnight shift. Sorry."

"Bu-"

She hung up? On her daughter! And she doesn't have work on Mondays! I didn't have enough money for a cab since my wallet was at home. I spotted Chad's car. Should I? Great thank you god for making me desperate.

"Chad!" I yelled and caught u to his car.

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Uhh i-I uhh need a ride." I tried not to look at him.

"Sure get in." he smiled but it soon turned into a smirk.

"Th-anks." I choked.

"No problem." The ride was silent. Chad turned on the radio to lighten up the mood. It played Apologize by One Republic. It really was too late to apologize Chad. I glanced at him. He was so relaxed. Damn jerk I thought. We pulled up to my house and I got out and glanced at him.

"By-bye." I choked out trying to hold back tears but it came down like a waterfall.


	15. Full Proof Plan

Review! Here's the next chappy hope you like it. I didn't =]

_CPOV_

"B-Bye." She choked out and ran to her apartment. She still loved me. I quickly called D-Zora. Yeah that's her name.

"It's 9:00 idiot." She groaned.

"And?"

"I have a bedtime!" she screamed.

"Oh, sorry."

"What'd you want?" she sighed.

"Nothing. Just asking if you have any info on _James._" I said his name in disgust.

"Nothing great. He's going to ask Sonny out. Tomorrow."

"Sorry what?" I laughed in surprise.

"Date. Sonny. James. Tommorow."

"How do _you_ know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I got people." She whispered. Weird.

"Okay so what am I gonna do?" I cried.

"Okay Loverboy. Let them date."

"Let them what?!" I yelled.

"Would ya listen drama pants?" she huffed.

"Go on."

"You know what an ass James is right?"

"Duh!"

"RIGHT!" she yelled.

"Right." I trembled.

"So he'll eventually leave Sonny for another girl." She stated.

"No he won't." I explained.

"Yes he will. Remember what happened last time." She tried to explain calmly.

"Oh yeah." I remembered.

"So when she's all broken and crying you go there and comfort the lady." She commanded.

"I would comfort her anyways." I sighed.

"Sure."

"I've changed now!" I defended.

"Yeah because of little miss sunshine." She laughed.

"Okay. Not your best plan." I said honestly.

"I'm only 11! I'm working on it." She sighed.

"Okay well you got till tomorrow to get me a full proof plan." I demanded.

"Got it chief." She hung up. I drove quietly back home.

_SPOV_

"I love him mom." I sobbed on mom's shoulders.

"Aww, honey. When you're young you think you found the right guy but, sometimes he's not it."

"But mom! I always thought that he could be the one." I stood up and cried harder.

"Then maybe he is." She smiled.

"What?" I whispered.

"Give him some time. He will definitely realize that you're perfect for him." She rubbed my hand gently.

"I guess." I sighed.

"You still get hypnotized by his 'charm'" she laughed.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Hey, even I did."

"Eww but you're like 85." I joked.

"I'm only 39." She glared.

"Only?" I laughed.

"Get to bed. You have a long day tomorrow." She kissed me goodnight.

"Okay. Night mommy." I went in my room and let sleep takeover me.

_TPOV_

I was filing my nails when I got a call from _James_?

"You." I stated.

"Hey there angel. Where's Sonny?" he put on his charm.

"Why?" i asked coldly.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Please.

"Nope.

"C'mon."

"No."

"You're beautiful."

"Awww No."

"You're no use." He hung up.

"What a fag." I laughed and saw Sonny come in.

"Hiya!" she smiled.

"Why so happy?" I smiled.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just excited on today's sketch." She lied again.

"Uh huh sure. James called."

"What that bastard?" she yelled.

"Mmm hmm." I filed my nails.

"What'd he say?" she raised an eyebrow.

"He wanted to talk to you. I said no."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled. Chad came in the room. Ugh what does he want.

"Chip."

"Blondie." He retorted.

"What do you want?" I eyed him. Sonny felt uncomfortable.

"Nothing. Just wanted to return _this_." He held a copy of Titanic and placed it in Sonny's hands.

"I know you love it. Keep it." He stared in her eyes and left quickly.

"Sonny?" I smirked. She got lost in his eyes again.

"Wha- What?" she asked startled.

"Stop drooling over him." I laughed. She rolled her eyes and left for rehearsals.


	16. Forgiven?

**So sorry not a good chappy! I stole a line from Sonny with a song whoever catches it gets cookies and cake. And a shout out. **

_SPOV_

"And that's a wrap!" Marshall directed.

"Great job Sonny!" Grady cheered.

"Thanks." I smiled and picked up my huge pink dress **(A/N The outfit from the sketch The Real Princesses of New Jersey) **I rushed over the Falls set until I was interrupted by the one and only James.

"You." I snorted and flipped my blonde hair.

"New look? Cause I think I'm liking blonde." He came closer.

"No."

"No what?" he asked confused.

"I'm not going out with you." I brushed past him.

"Oh really?" he said coldly.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do?" I smirked.

"Uh-h I-I really didn't think of that." He whispered stupidly. I laughed and reached the set of Mack Falls. I took a deep breath and went to Chad.

"Chad. We need to talk."

"That's my line! Do I need to fire someb- Oh hey Sonny." He whipped around. And laughed at my outfit.

"_Chaaad._" I nervously chuckled.

"Yes." He smiled.

"I-I."

"I.." he encouraged.

"I- Uhh. I forgive you." I sighed.

"Now was that so hard to say?" he sighed.

"Don't make me change my mind." I said with venom in my voice.

"Nope you can't." he chuckled.

"Yes I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"N-"

I pulled his tie and kissed him passionately. He kissed back and a smirk crept across my face.

I pulled away and laughed at his huge smile.

"You should do that more often." He smirked.

"Maybe." I laughed and left. I'm glad that I forgave him. Guess like no one will come between us.

_CPOV_

I walked back to mu dressing room remembering how cute Sonny looked in that poofy dress.

"Hey I got a perfect plan!" Zora smiled in the vents.

"No need." I laughed.

"What!" she laughed.

"I'm serious. Problem's fixed." I said.

"Man! And I had the perfect plan." She whined.

"Lemme see." I took her plan sheet.

"This would never work!" I rubbed my temples.

"Why?"

"It's illegal. Why would I kill James and throw him in a river?" I stated.

"It's the best way to get him outta your way."

"Aww CDC is afraid of a murder?"

"CDC fears nothing."

"Spiders?"

"Not little ones." I defended.

"Heights?"

"Not low ones." I retorted.

"Yeah. Sure." She laughs and leaves to crawl in another room. I get a phone call from my mom.

"Sweetie!"

"Mommy! I missed you!" I pout. Yes CDC is a mama's boy.

"I heard about Sonny." She laughs.

"Yeah we're together." I smile.

"Your dad and I wanna meet her." She says.

"Uhh. No can do." I laugh nervously.

"Why!" she whined.

"She'll think you're weird."

"Hunny she's not like you." She joked.

"Hey!"

"Well too bad cause we're coming tomorrow."

"Bu-" she hung up. I sighed and went to find My Sonshine.


	17. You Ready?

Review and her you go *gives cookies to Sonny-Chad96* and Jenny129 nice guess! =D here u get cookies too *gives cookies* this chap is a little cheesy sorry!

_SPOV_

Moo.

"Hello?" I smile.

"Hey beautiful."

"What do you want?" I sigh.

"My parents want to meet you." He said.

"I thought they die-"

"Brenda and her new boyfriend are my new parents!" he laughed.

"You got to be kidding me. That's so sweet!" I yelped.

"So I'll take ya tomorrow." He snickered

"Wait. Didn't Brenda meet me already?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well. Yeah but you know her!" he said aggravated.

"M'kay. Bye Chaddy Waddy."

"Wha-" I hung up on him and laugh.

"Sonny!" Tawni comes up to me out of breath.

"What happened?" I ask concerned.

"Mr. Condor wants to see you and Chad!" she screams in frustration.

"What did you do!" Zora cries.

"I dunno." I explode and go to the office. Chad was there in sitting.

"Hello."

"Miss Munroe sit down." He says blankly. I almost sit on the chair until.

"Not there." Okay. Chad tried not to laugh.

"Not there."

"Then where! On your head!" I blurt out in frustration. I cupped my mouth and Chad widened his eyes.

"I think I'll be leav-"

"You'e not going anywhere!" Mr. Condor yelled.

"Now Miss Munroe, like the attitude just don't use it on me. Sit on Chad." He demanded.

"Say what!" I yelped.

"It's either that or you're fired." He said. I quickly sat on Chad and he smirked.

"Ahh. You guys do make a good couple." His face soften.

"Duh!" Chad whispers. I elbow him.

"Now. You two have something going on right?" he cut to the chase.

"Yes sir." We said in unison.

"Good. Now when will the wedding bells chime?" he asked.

"Wedding?" I laughed.

"Bells?" Chad said unsure.

"What? You guys love each other and want to spend your life with each other." He explained.

"Well, we're not ready for that commitment sir." I said nervously.

"Well, make it happen. The crowd is demanding Channy." He commanded.

"Man! I wanted to _live_ a little before marriage." Chad whines and I smack his leg.

"Oww!" he growls.

"Shut up!"

"Now. Think bout it." He gestures toward the door.

"Okay." We sighed and left.

"Marriage? How can I even think of that! I mean I love you but I-" Chad knelt to the ground and pulled a beautiful red box.

"Oh my." I gasp.

"Will you marry me?" Chad dreamly asked.

"Oh my god! Yes!" he slipped the ring on and everyone cheered.

"Congratulations!" Mr. Condor smiled.

"So this was all a plan!" I cry happily.

"Aww, you're making m mascara wash away." Tawni cried happily.

"So when is the wedding?" Brenda and I think Mike came in with gifts.

"Brenda!" I hug her and greet Mike.

"Hey sweetie! How's Chad treating you?"

"Great." I look at him. He comes up to me and puts his arm around my waist.

"Now excuse us cause we have a lot of planning to do." We left happily and I kept gazing at my white gold ring with sapphires encrusted on it.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Of course." I smile and gaze into the horizon.


	18. So Far So Great

**Sorry for rushing the chapter. Last Chappy!**

**Sonny-Chad96- *hands cookies***

**CleveSportsFanatic *hands cookies* Thanks! Both of you! **

**And Jenny129 nice guess! But I actually got that from Falling For The Falls =D *hands u cookies***

**P.S Thanks for all the great 55 reviews! Luv u all. **

_CPOV 1 month later_

I know marriage is a big commitment but spending my whole life with Sonny would be amazing. Having kids and growing a family with Sonny is exciting.

"Chad?" Nico shook me off my gaze.

"It's time." He smiled. Today was the day of the wedding. I felt so nervous yet excited. I made my way to the altar and took a deep breath.

_SPOV_

"How do I look?" I stepped out and everyone gasped.

"Ohh stop it! I look terrible!" I whined.

"No! You look beautiful! You're glowing!" Tawni smiled.

"Uh oh!" I rush to the bathroom and puke.

"Sonny! Are you ok?" Tawni rushed in and helped.

"I th-think." I stutter.

"OMG are you pregos?" she smiled.

"Oh no. Not now!" I worry.

"You guys just had to do it right!" Tawni screeched.

"What's going on here?" My mom came in worried.

"Sonny might be pregos." Tawni sighed.

"_Now_?" she eyed me.

"Pfft, ma-maybe. G-Gosh." I laugh nervously.

"Well congrats! How long have you been vomiting?" she asks.

"2 weeks." I sigh.

"Ohh, then maybe."

"And look you're starting to show." Tawni patted my stomach.

"We can cancel."

"No! We spent millions for this wedding!" I apply last touches.

"Okay well let's hurry." Tawni orders. I nod and proceed to the altar.

There were hundreds of guests. I walked down the aisle with my brother Lewis. I saw Chad looking at me with a hue smile. Damn he was hot! A smile crept on my face. The wedding vows took place and the preist finally said.

"Do you Chad Dylan Cooper take Sonny Munroe as your lofty wedded wife?"

"I do." He smiled at me.

"Do you Sonny Munroe take Chad Dylan Cooper as your lofty wedded husband?"

"I do." I held back tears.

"I shall now pronounce you Husband and wife." He declares and everyone claps.

"You may kiss your bride." Chad pulled me and kissed me. The guests cheered and Tawni was crying happily.

"I love you. You always bring good luck." He whispered.

"Love you too. Guess what?" I smile.

"What?" he asks. I pat my stomach.

"I think I'm pregnant." I declare.

"Oh my god! I'm going to become a daddy!" he hugs me and cheers.

"Hey! I have an announcement to make." The crowd goes silent.

"I'm becoming a daddy!" he screams and everyone smiles.

"You better take care of her Chad!" Tawni smacks his hand.

"I will Blondie." They laughed.

"Hey Chip congrats." Nico smiles.

"Yeah, congrats." Grady nods.

"Thanks."

There was the beginning of our happy family. Later on I gave birth to beautiful triplets. Christopher Dylan Cooper, Alessandra Rose Cooper and Taylor Grace Cooper. My perfect little family. So far so great.

The End. =D

**Cheesy Weesy story **


End file.
